


Torn Apart

by SWfanatic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWfanatic/pseuds/SWfanatic
Summary: Rey chooses the Rebellion over herself. She strikes Palpatine down and turns to the dark side. Ben who is now in the light is now the one to save her. He'll wait as long as it takes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“The only family you have here is me.” The roof of the throne room separated into 4. Revealing the Rebellions fight against the Emperor's fleet. Outnumbered. Rey felt their fear and loss of hope. She was turning numb. Anger and disbelief filled her face as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“They don’t have long.” TIE fighters follow close behind the X-wings, and quickly turn to follow another once the ship and pilot falls apart before them. Debris and what's left of them quickly dropping from the sky.

“No one is coming to help them. You are the one who led them here.. Strike me down. Take the throne. Reign over the new Empire, and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them. Refuse, and your new family dies.” The last part really struck her, and she came to a realization. Ben’s words rang through her head. ‘You and I can bring a new order to the galaxy.’ Was she too blind to understand what he meant? A new order. A new Empire. What if this whole time he wanted something new? A balance? What if he never wanted to turn her to the dark side? He wanted... her. It was too late for that. She had to think about the present. 

When she returned to reality, she noticed how despite Exegol’s darkness, the sky was lit with bursting flames, explosions, and death. She needed a plan. And quick. She returned her gaze to Palpatine and agreed to strike him. 

“Good.” 

The rebellion's safety was more important than the sum of her emotions. She ignites her saber and points it at Palpatine's neck. Deciding whether she should cut off his head, or use a slow single cut to the chest. Before she made her decision, she sensed a warm, welcoming, and safe presence. Saber still ignited, she turned her head over her shoulder, but saw no one so she ignored it. 

Ben jumps into the pit with only a blaster in hand. He lands harshly and realized it was a long descent. But anything for Rey. His sweet Rey. 

The warm presence grew stronger. She once again ignores it, for it was unfamiliar. She points her saber up, slowly making her way to Palpatine. She’s startled when someone screams a voice into her head. “Rey! No!” She turns around and sees Ben. Her scrunched up nose relaxes. Becoming cool and collective. Tears running down her cheek. Was Ben really there? Her Ben. She sends a message through their bond. “I’m sorry. I have to do this.” With Luke's saber still ignited, she then ignites Leia’s. Slicing through Palpatine's throat the same way Anakin sliced Count Dooku’s.

For a moment everything seemed fine. The Emperor’s fleet was no more. The second his head left his body, the star fleet sunk. Allowing the Rebels to leave. Hope was restored once more, and they all jumped into hyperspace. Ben and Rey ran to each other with tears in their eyes. Overflowed with emotions. They were finally together. They both extend a hand and hold each other. “I finally took your hand.” She placed the phrase in his head. Too happy to say the words out loud. Ben finally smiled and Rey noticed how handsome he truly was. His beautiful black curls. Soft plush pink lips. Dark eyes. But they were different. Warm. She runs a finger down his face where his scar should’ve been. Amazed at how she healed that. He looked younger, and like Han and Leia. They held each other in an embrace for a while. When prepared to leave, they left hand in hand. Rey soon felt a pain in her chest and dropped. 

A blue fiery cloud entered Rey. Her eye color quickly changes to an orangy red. Ben tried to carry her out, but it was too late. Something held her down. Made her keep her place during the change. Force chains wrapped around her ankles. She was filled with darkness. Her features changed, and she no longer looked like the young scavenger of Jakku. No, this was different. Darker features. Piercing eyes. A wicked smile. 

“Rey, focus on me. Please. Look at me. This isn’t you.” His thumb caresses her cheek as he holds her chin and looks into her eyes. His eyes were pleading and afraid. 

“I- I can’t control it.” 

“You’re stronger than that. Think about how happy you are. Think about returning to the resistance. About Finn, Poe, and Chewie. And the good you’ve done. The lives you’ve just changed. Think about us.” She was being torn apart. The girl who waited so long for someone to come for her, was quickly fading. She tried to focus on Ben. On finally having him. But the darkness took over too quickly. She seemed possessed and told Ben to leave. That she’d soon follow. He knew her sacrifice was going to be a consequence, but didn’t think it’d happen so soon. 

“I can’t leave you. There’s still time. I can help you.” 

“Ben- Leave. Now.” She strained a growl. 

“I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.” Ben left with tears running down his face. He finally had her, and just like that, she was taken away. He’ll be patient in saving her from the dark, as she did him. He realized too late she was all he needed. She made him feel human. He takes the Y-wing he flew to Exegol with and flew slowly to gather up courage. To gather the strength to face the resistance alone. To face…. His mother. He was both excited, and nervous. What if they tried to kill him when he shows up? What if they don’t accept him? What if Leia doesn’t accept him? Rey was more important at this time. He needed help and guidance. With his uncle and father gone, and Leia’s weak strength, he needed those who knew her the most, Poe, Finn, Chewie, and Rose. 

He made it to Kijimi where a celebration broke loose. It quickly died down when he stepped out of the ship. Murmuring voices. He felt their anger, pain, and suffering. Finn quickly points a blaster at him and tries to shoot. Ben uses the force to deflect the shot and sends it far. “I’m not here to fight. I need help.” 

Finn takes a few steps closer to him. “And what makes you think after all you’ve done, we’d help you?”

“It- it’s Rey.”

“What’d you do to her?” Poe holds Finn back. 

“The Emperor. When Rey defeated him, his spirit went into her. She- She’s the new Empress.” Finn looked shocked. “I know you know it’s true. You felt a disturbance in the force. Didn’t you?” 

“How- how’d you?” 

“You’re force sensitive aren’t you?” 

“Tell me exactly what happened.” 

They all sit down in a semicircle. Ben stands in the center to explain. Finn still had his doubts.

“Wait wait. So you mean to tell me, Rey sacrificed herself to save us? And what did you do?” 

“I- I came back for her. But it was too late.” 

Poe stands in front of him. “So you really turned?” Ben and Poe were best friends growing up. Did everything together, until Ben’s parents sent him away with Luke. “It’s good to have you back.” They embrace. 

Everyone enjoys the little freedom they have before dealing with the Empress. They trusted Rey, but the dark side is a scary thing. 

Ben uses the force to reach out to Leia. She was still weak and resting. When found, he walked in her tent slowly. Tears running down his face. He felt like this was his fault. When he pulls himself together, he sits next to her, holding her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle. “I’m- I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” He places a kiss on her forehead. He holds her hand with both of his and places it on his forehead as he rocks back and forth. Thinking to himself. He came to a realization. Can he force heal her the same way Rey healed him? Still holding her hand, he places the empty one on her shoulder. Heavy breathes as he tries to reach her and heal her through the force. Leia let out a weak gasp, eyes opening in search of who was there. Ben quickly stood up. About to leave. Afraid to face his mother, and what was to come. 

“Ben.” Escaped her lips softly. He stopped at the entrance and took a slow turn. Looking at the floor. Regretting everything he’s done. The damage he’s caused. The people he’s killed. Leia extends a hand. He gently grasps it and sits next to her. “Look at you. So handsome. Like your father.” She caresses his cheek and he finally looks at her. Tears in his eyes. Unable to speak. Forgiveness was the greatest gift a mother could give. It felt warm and welcoming. He felt that from Rey, but now he had his mother. 

She tried sitting up. Still unable to speak, his eyes said everything. “I birthed you after a battle and still had the strength to get back out there. Let me tell you, you weren’t a small baby. I’ll be fine. But I do need help.” Leia walked out. Arm wrapped around Ben’s. Everyone’s cheers were silenced as they watched the General step out of the tent. Chewie growled loudly and everyone cheered. When Ben walks her over to a log to sit on, Chewie immediately embraces him. Sends him a happy “ARRGH”. 

“It’s nice to be back. Uncle Chewie.” Chewie lifts him up over his shoulder like he used to when he was a young boy. It felt good to be back. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of celebrating, they quickly went to bed. The next day they’d prepare for what’s to come. Ben thought he’d be able to rest, but he tossed and turned. Constantly wondering how Rey was. Was she still chained to Exegols ground? Is she in agony? Is she… alive? He tried to connect with her, but the bond was severed when she turned. He knew it and still tried. When it became too much he cried to himself. Covering his mouth, hoping no one heard his cries. He felt betrayed by the force. He was used, and abused. So was Rey. They are both left to fend for themselves. Why create this dyad if only to leave them? Ben felt like he was thrown into a pit and told to get out. Or into the middle of the ocean mid storm. Despite his churn of emotions, he would never give up on Rey. The same way she never gave up on him. 

Leia felt his pain through the force and she went to his tent. A calm surged through him. A warmness he only knew from his mother. Despite the warmness, so many years of abuse caused him to flinch at his mother’s touch. He grew the strength to look at her and she kissed his forehead. 

“I know you love her.” She caressed his cheek and left her hand lingering softly. “Don’t worry. We’ll get her back.” 

Ben knew it’d be hard. So many years of betrayal. So many years without Leia. But he knew he needed to put his emotions behind him and do what would benefit everyone. 

“Why don’t we go outside? I’ll make you a cup of Linden tea and we can talk.” 

They chatted for a while. Ben explained what happened at the jedi temple with Luke, and how he thought turning to the dark would quiet the constant voices. But it all became a blur and overpowering. How much he missed her when he left to be raised by Luke. How he never thought he’d see her again. He wanted to talk about Rey, but there wasn’t enough time in the universe to talk about how she makes him feel. 

Leia talked about how she had sensed his darkness since before birth. How sending him to Luke was a last resort and if she would’ve known Ben would suffer she would’ve never sent him there. She also missed him and was constantly worried. It broke her heart when she received the news his kind heart turned to stone. 

The tea settled in and he felt really tired so he decided to finally sleep. 

“Good night Ben. See you tomorrow. Or shall I say later in the morning?” He chuckled and her heart grew warm. Finally seeing him smile genuinely for the first time in years. 

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. But I feel like Ben and Leia need a lot more time together to make up for lost years. Also, sorry I took so long to update. I'm currently writing the third chapter where there's hopefully more action involved. I had to take a final the day of graduation so I wanted to invest time to ensure I would pass it. Also took time off of social media. I will update as much as I can before I start my first semester of university.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the late night celebrating, everyone woke up the usual time. Six in the morning. Ben woke up more energized than ever. He forgot what it was like to rest. He was Snokes tool. Always waking up whenever he was needed. 

It just hit Ben that the Resistance never had the luxury of living in an enclosed space other than escape pods or ships they traveled in. Yet, they seemed happy on Ajan Kloss. He almost felt guilty they had to leave. There was so much green, and they had good shade covering. Except for the large bare area where they dined. 

They had pots and pans that were good for camp and travel. Everyone gathered supplies to make a large breakfast. Finn spoke while they cooked.

“Alright everyone. I need you guys to eat well. But don’t overstuff yourselves. Enjoy your breakfast and we’ll have a meeting right afterwards.” 

Multiple tables contained an array of foods as well as servers. Ben was used to the cheap, plain meals on the star destroyer. Despite him being Supreme Leader, he never had the luxury of eating anything else, but the same thing as the Stormtroopers. At the resistance base, he had the option of choosing what he wanted. Eggs, toast, vegetables, fruits, meats, and fresh tea or coffee. 

When everyone was done eating, they cleaned up and quickly met up in a large circle. Poe and Finn are co-generals so they spoke about the plan. Poe initiated the plans and Finn chose who was going to do what. 

“Okay, I hope everyone is well rested and ate well. Today will be a long day of preparation. We know what Rey is capable of and what Palpatine is capable of. There is now double the strength and power so we need to move quickly and cautiously. If her thoughts become their thoughts, we’ll have the whole first order after us. We need a plan, and fast. We need to get out of here. Snap, how are we on supplies?” 

“Running low on fuel, but everything is intact sir.” 

“We’ll refuel the ships once loaded. Rose, have you narrowed down your option on where we could set up base? Somewhere possibly hard to find?” 

“Yes. There are a number of unidentified planets that are no longer being inhabited. Cowl Crucible is a large forest and seems like the most resourceful.”

“Great. That’ll work. Alrighty everyone. Let’s start packing.” 

Ben was still in the black high waisted pants, black boots, and his shirt in which Rey left a hole. Leia grabbed his hand and led him to the Falcon. One of the rooms contained an array of clothing. Hans signature leather jackets, jeans, holsters, and long sleeves. “These were your fathers. Even though you’re a little taller, I think they’d still fit. Now, I’ll leave you to it. Choose whatever you’d like.”

Leia left to pack while Ben stayed and looked through the clothing. He heard a loud thump and Chewie was outside of the room holding a light brown jacket. Ben realized it was one that Han had worn every time he went on adventures while Ben was a small child. It had hits of dark brown, and signs that it’s had its fair share of use. But it was still in great condition. 

Ben put on a white undershirt, and left the top two buttons open. Showing off his unscard chest. He placed Hans' jacket over and wore a clean pair of black pants and comfortable shoes. He placed a blaster in a black holster and he combed his hair back. When he looked in the mirror he could truly see the resemblance. 

Once he changed, he went out and quickly helped everyone. He didn’t know where things were so he went to check on who needed help. Once they put the things they could carry away, they began to check the heavy equipment. 

Snap left to check the fuel supply and realized that the planet was running low. They needed to figure out what to do fast. Rose looked through her data pad and found a list of refueling spots. 

“There is a Horizon Base in the outer rim territories that’s specifically for shipping and refueling. I know we also need ship repairs and parts so there a shipyard in the Enoth system.”

“Good thinking Rose. Now, everyone pack up and prepare yourselves. We have a few spots we need to travel to. Make sure we have enough snacks, and food supplies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you Rey will be in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after Palpatine possessed Rey, she was still shackled to the ground and was starving. Her wrists tied together. Ankles still chained and she was on her knees. Another was around her neck. Exegols floors were cold, and yet she felt a burn. 

After she stopped putting up a fight and relaxed to catch her breathe, she was unchained from the ground. She was tied so tightly burn marks were left. Her body’s fight was long and gruesome. She was one with Ben and was now one with her grandfather. She felt alone and in despair. How could the force allow this to happen? How could her grandfather prefer himself over his family? 

She sat on the throne, and once more her wrists and ankles were chained. Multiple voices called to her. Snoke, Vader, every other sith that came before her. But there was one that was louder than all. Palpatine’s. She no longer had control of her body and she found herself struggling to think.

Her emotions were spinning out of control. One second she felt the pull to the light. The next the darkness, agony, anger, happiness, power. While she spoke, Palpatine spoke over her. It was her voice, but distorted. 

“How- could- you- do- this- to your own granddaughter?” 

“How could my granddaughter not want this to happen? Admit it. You always wanted power. You are a Palpatine. Imagine the power we’d have together?” 

“I won’t let you get away with this.” 

“Oh. But I already have.” An evil laugh erupted and Rey screamed in agony. His thoughts became her thoughts and it drove her insane. She quickly looked around the throne room hoping to focus on something familiar. Palpatine blinded her and when she gained her sight, her eyes were a bright orange and red. She no longer sought a belonging or comfort. 

She was completely taken over. Couldn’t even think to herself. Which she was worried about. Palpatine felt the tug in her and completely shut off her emotions and blocked her out. She was a corpse. A vessel for the Emperor. 

Once she was gone, she was unchained. Left free to roam and do what she pleased. 

************

Back at the Resistance, they were loading the rest of the equipment and making sure they had enough fuel to arrive at the Horizon Base to refuel before making their way to the Enoth system and the Cowl Crucible. 

Leia was still a little week from when she passed most of her lifeforce to Ben, so it was up to Finn and Poe to make sure everything was up and running. 

“Alrighty you guys! It’s already the middle of the day. I hope you are all well rested. We need to move fast. We’ve already burned some fuel while moving heavy objects. I’m going to need you all to stay close and stay well aware. We can’t-” 

“FIRST ORDER ESCAPE POD!” Finn shouted. They began to scramble and load up blasters. When the pod landed they went to the crash site. Smoke was building up and a flame erupted. Chewie ripped the door open and there laid an unconscious Hux. 

“I need someone to bring a med kit and a medical bed.” Chewie pulled him and held him over his shoulder so he wouldn't lay on the dirt. When someone arrived with medical equipment, they carried him over the Falcon. Everyone gathered around and wanted to watch, but Rose grew frustrated and couldn’t concentrate. 

“I need you all to leave. Now!” Ben was standing right next to him. “Are you just going to watch, or are you going to help me?” Rose told him to apply pressure to the wound on Hux’s chest and the one on his thigh where Finn blasted him. 

*********

Rey had a com link which she toyed with to send a message to the first order. “The time has come to destroy the Resistance.” She waited for a response and there were only the sounds of sparks and fire. There was no one left to answer. “Must I always do it myself?” 

She extends a hand and breathes harshly. The ground beneath her shakes and erupts. Hundreds, upon thousands of star destroyers rose and lit up. Engines roared and they came to life. She placed her hand to her side and smiled proudly. “This’ll have to do.”

She once again spoke into the com link on her wrist. “Can anyone hear me?” Dead bodies came to life and one spoke. “I can hear you.” 

“Good good. Now, fetch me the rebel scums. Especially Ben Solo. Torture him if you have to. But leave him with enough life for me to deal with him.” 

“Your wish is my command.” 

************

Back on Ajan Kloss, Rose and Ben worked diligently on sustaining Hux’s life. Rose extended her hand so Ben could give her the damp towel, but her hand grew cold in anticipation. “I need the towel. Ben. Hello?” When she looked up at him, his back hit the wall and he clenched his stomach. You could tell something was wrong. He looked at Rose with tears in his eyes. “Rey.” He then passed out and knocked some equipment over.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia sensed a large disturbance in the force and ran to the Falcon. Rose was alone and caring for Hux. Ben layed on the ground unconscious. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. He said ‘Rey’ and collapsed. He didn’t look well.” 

“I sense something is really wrong. I’ll tell Finn to come help you, and I’ll warn everyone. Something tells me this will be a larger fight than we anticipated.” She reaches for her com link and warns Finn. “I need you to come to the Falcon immediately and help Rose. Tell Poe to gather everyone in the dining area. I need to speak to them.” 

“On my way.” 

Finn arrived to help and Leia left to gather the crowd. “I need you to hand me a damp towel.” Rose cleaned the dried blood off Hux’s chest and stitched the hole. She then moved to his thigh and stitched that up as well.

The rest of the crew stood in a circle around Leia. “I don’t know what’s about to happen, but we need to prepare ourselves for a much larger fight. There is a disturbance in the force. It caused Ben to knock unconscious. I need you all well aware and awake. The fight is just beginning.” 

Back in the Falcon, Ben shook awake with a large gasp. “What- what happened?”

“You said ‘Rey’ and collapsed. 

“Rey… Kriff. Rey!”

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. But it’s not good. Finn, stay here.” 

Everyone was running around as fast as their legs could take them. Ben and Leia bump into each other and Ben grew anxious watching everyone running like their lives depend on it. 

“What’s going on?” 

“It’s Rey, isn’t it?”

“How’d you-”

“I came to check on you and Rose and you were unconscious. What happened?” 

“I have to tell you something.” 

“Go on.” 

“Kriff this is hard. Um- Rey and I are connected in some way and I- I felt it when she turned. She’s gone. I sensed it.” Ben wanted to tell his mom that he and Rey were a dyad in the force. But, he felt it was best to keep it to himself. He wanted to tell her how the disturbance he felt wasn’t just the danger that’s about to strike, but that he felt like he was ripped in half. The girl he wanted for so long was gone. Because he and Rey share such a strong bond, he would’ve felt her pain when she turned. The force knocked him out to protect his physical state. 

“I don’t understand. A connection?” 

“We- uh-” 

“Sorry to interrupt. My data pad shows an unidentified object heading our way. If we’re going to leave, now’s the time.” With Rose and Finn still busy, it was up to Poe to work electronics.

“Warn the others. Ben, we’ll continue this later. For now, help prepare. We leave now.” 

They gathered the rest of their equipment, but they soon heard a loud engine roar. Once they were all ready, they flew out as careful as could be. They really needed to jump to hyperspace, but they didn’t have the fuel. 

Once they leave Ajan Kloss safely, a relief floods them. Their lives were full of loud and gruesome wars. At this moment, they flew at a reasonable pace, along with a peaceful silence. The sky was not lit with explosions and death, but with stars and milky ways. For once in their life, they could enjoy this moment. 

It passed like a fleeting shadow. Explosions were heard behind them. Flames burst and screams were heard through comlinks. A star destroyer was near. 

Poe screamed through a comlink. “I need everyone to jump into hyperspace. Now!”

“But sir, our fuel.”

“We’ll make it to the Horizon Base.” There was no response. “Ready. Now!” Everyone jumps into hyperspace and makes it near the base.“Yes! We escaped. How is everyone doing?” People began to answer, others did not. “Snap. How are you and your squad doing?” Silence. “Snap?” Leia and Poe give each other a fearful look. 

____________________

Debris and nonfunctional ships floated through space. Some people didn’t have the fuel to make the complete jump. The first order can track hyperspace and they found a few Rebellion members. Rey was on the hangar bay at the star destroyer watching everything. Disappointed she didn’t get Solo.

She speaks to one of the corpses. “I need you to bring me as many survivors as possible. The more prisoners we have, the better. Bring me Snap. We need to have a chat.”

“As you wish.”

TIE fighters leave to collect the remaining people. They clip the ships to the TIE’s and drag them into the Star Destroyer. 

Snap, his squad, and surviving rebellion members were pulled out of their ships. They were dragged into a line and Rey came into sight. 

“Where is everyone’s manners? You stand before an Empress, and don’t treat me as such? Kneel.”

Snap spits at her feet. “Never.” 

“No wonder you’re a part of the Rebellion. Now, kneel. Or I will make you.” He remained silent. Rey pointed at Snap and a stormtrooper tasered him, causing him to fall on his knees. “Good. Good.” Everyone kneeled down. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” 

Rey walked around and eyeballed everyone. “Well.. since you are a part of the Rebellion, I assure you, you will receive the most deserved punishment. But, I want my fun. Guards, place them in holding cells until I can think of a good way to fix, torture, or kill them.”

“Yes sir.” The captured survivors were thrown into cells. Cold, and alone. 

____________  
Back with the rest of the Rebellion, the members arrived at the Horizon Base. Each taking their turn refueling and filling extra gas tanks for a trip to the enough system for ship repairments. 

Hux woke with a jolt. He laid on a medical bed where Finn and Rose waited.

“What the- what am I doing here?” 

“I don’t know. You crashed on Ajan Kloss in an escape pod.”

He tries to sit up but groans in pain and places a hand on his chest. 

“You might wanna stay there buddy. You don’t want to move your stitches around too much.”

“My what?” Hux unbuttoned his shirt to take a look. He could tell this was not the work of a medical droid. “Tha- thank you.” 

Red lights began flashing and an alarm went off. 

“Rose, stay here. I’ll see what’s going on.” Finn goes into a hallway where pilots and crew members were running back and forth. “What’s going on Poe?” 

“We’re stuck on the planet. Ships will start, but there’s some sort of gravitational pull keeping us here.” 

The ship suddenly jolts and a loud scraping is heard. Finn looked out a window and saw a large creature swimming around the ship. The Horizon base was where the Imperials worked on shipping. They might have transported a bit more than spice and weapons.. But it wasn’t known there were living creatures.

Ben looks in amazement. The creatures were Purrgils. He read about them in his texts at the jedi academy, but he never thought he’d see one. He made eye contact with one and he could feel it’s fear. He reached out with the force and a calm surged over it. Multiple whales came out and lifted the ships. Once they made it out of the base, their fins glowed with a bright light, and they all flew through hyperspace until they made it to the Cowl Crucible. 

It was so green and filled with great tree coverage. Rose chose well. 

Ben placed a hand on the glass and used the force to thank the Purrgils. 

They landed on the planet and set up camp. They tent first so they could have a good night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. First semester of University is really kicking my butt. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
